Nalu: Pensées malsaines
by Zeliez28
Summary: Il était terrifié par sa folie. Jusqu'à qu'il apprit qu'elle était réciproque.


La première que ça lui est arrivé, ce fut court.

Mais terrifiant.

Elle avait été blessée.

Et de soudaines pensées lui sont venus alors qu'il regardait son corps meurtri mais debout.

 _Si je l'enfermais, elle sera toujours en sécurité… Toujours auprès de moi…_

Il a tressaillit avant de secouer la tête.

Lucy n'est à personne, et pas à lui, non plus.

Elle est libre.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer l'idée qu'elle soit à lui.

La seconde fois fut plus longue mais toujours aussi malsain.

Elle était près d'un homme en le regardant avec son doux regard, ses airs sexy, et une attitude soudainement mignonne et fragile.

 _Lucy n'est pas fragile._

Elle ne l'a jamais été.

 _Lucy n'est pas à cet homme._

Non, elle n'est pas à lui.

 _Elle est à moi… Et si elle reste près de moi… Plus personne ne pourra la voler, elle sera toujours avec moi… Elle m'appartiendra… Elle ne verra que moi et…_

NON !

Il secoua la tête.

 _Cela donne envie, pourtant._

Il secoua la tête à nouveau et courut embêter Lucy pour faire taire son esprit.

Et faire repousser l'homme au passage…

La troisième fois fut plus brusque et bien plus sombre.

Et il ne l'avait même pas renié.

Elle était près de lui en train de dormir.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds.

Il approcha son nez d'elle et huma son odeur.

 _Magnifique… Incroyable…_

 _Lucy…_

Il écarta sa main d'elle à contre coeur.

 _Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait faire ça ?_

 _Elle ne dirait rien._

 _Elle aimera ça._

 _Elle devra aimer._

 _Elle devra être à moi._

 _Elle serra ici pour toujours, accrochée, désirant toujours me voir…_

 _Elle restera dans mon étreinte pour l'éternité…_

 _Elle n'entendra que ma voix._

 _Elle ne verra que moi._

 _Elle verra rien d'autre._

 _Rien._

 _Rien d'autre._

 _Lucy est à moi._

 _À moi…_

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« à moi… »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Elle se frotta les paupières venant à peine de se réveiller.

Natsu se réveilla de sa transe.

« Hein ? Euh… non. »

« Ah.. Et... »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Une lueur de colère s'illumina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit espèce d'imbécile ?! »

Il fut éjecté du lit automatiquement après sa phrase.

Il frotta là où elle avait frappé.

« Frappe-moi encore. Touche-moi encore. »

Elle le regarda étrangement.

« Natsu ? »

Il tilta.

« Huh ? Oh ! Lucy ! Pourquoi tu es dans tes sous-vêtements ? »

« Parce que tu dégages de la chaleur, espèce d'idiot ! Tu es un radiateur à toi tout seul ! ET NE ME REGARDE PAS ! »

Elle se cacha avec ses mains, gênée avant de courir vers la salle de bain.

Il sourit sombrement quand la porte se referma.

Cela devint de plus en plus fréquent, elle suspectait mais il redevenait normal ensuite.

Cela devenait plus sombre…

 _ **Trop sombre.**_

 _Si elle ne veut pas de moi, je la tuerai pour garder tout ces doux souvenirs au fon d de ma mémoire…_

 _Elle ne m'en voudra pas n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Et si je tuais chaque qui existe ? Elle ne sera attirée par personne sauf moi._

 _Oui… cela ressemble à une bonne idée._

 _Elle devra être mienne, et je deviendrais sien._

 _Ensemble…_

 _Elle n'aura besoin de rien sauf de moi._

 _Nous resterons comme ça pour toujours…_

 _Oui...Toujours…_

 _Lucy…_

 _Elle aura tout de moi…_

 _J'aurais tout d'elle…_

 _Lucy… Reste avec moi… Encore et encore…_

 _Tu me regardes ? Regarde-moi comme ça et ne bouge plus… Plus jamais…_

 _Lucy… Je t'aime… C'est pour ça que je fais ça…_

 _Je vais t'enchaîner là, sans que tu vois la lumière du jour… Je vais t'enchaîner pour que tu restes ici à jamais._

 _Tu comprends… N'est-ce pas ?_

La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'est quand il l'étreignait fort contre lui.

 _C'est ça… Continue encore, Ne bouge plus… Laisse-moi rester ici… Pour toujours…_

 _Tu le veux n'est-ce pas, Natsu ?_

Et avant qu'elle continua à aller plus loin, elle le poussa loin pour se calmer.

La seconde fois fut plus intense mais tellement attirante…

Il était avec une fille si peu attirée par Natsu…

Erza.

Et pourtant…

 _Regarde-moi… pas elle ! Seulement moi… Toujours moi… à jamais…_

 _Je t'aime… C'ets pour ça, que je veux que tu me dévores du regard, tu comprends…_

 _Prends-moi !_

 _Je suis à toi !_

 _Natsu !_

Elle détourna le regard et vit Levy au loin et marcha vers elle, pour occuper son esprit.

 _Cherche autre chose._

 _Détourne-toi._

 _Ne le regarde surtout pas._

C'était à ce moment là, qu'il la dévorait.

La troisième fois, elle céda à sa demande.

Il était seulement en train de manger.

Mais son esprit vagabonda.

 _Tu auras seulement besoin de moi bientôt… Tu auras plus besoin de cette nourriture… Oh, Natsu…Regarde-moi… Tu me désires aussi, ne le nie pas._

 _Tu m'aimes._

 _Tu dois m'aimer._

 _Tu n'as pas le choix._

 _Natsu…_

 _Oh Natsu…_

 _Viens me voir._

 _Embrasse-moi._

 _Touche-moi…_

 _à jamais._

 _Fait-le._

 _MAINTENANT !_

Elle succomba et elle l'étreint par l'arrière.

Elle avait de son contact.

Mais s'il ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

 _Je dois être sûrement la seule folle, ici._

Oh… Si tu savais…

« Lucy ? Que fais-tu ? »

« Juste… Ne bouge pas. S'il-te plaît. »

La guilde les regarda curieusement.

Natsu l'étreint en retour.

Ils ne dirent rien, leur esprit soulagés au contact de l'autre.

Mais ils voulaient que ça dure…

 _Toujours._

Lucy a arrêté de compter combien de fois, elle devenait folle.

Combien de fois, un sourire mauvais grandissait sur ses lèvres, combien de fois elle désirait le corps de son coéquipier…

 _Natsu…_

 _Me vois-tu ?_

 _M'entends-tu ?_

 _Dis-moi que je suis la seule._

 _Dis-le…_

 _Je t'en prie !_

 _Je t'aime !_

 _Si tu ne m'aimes pas…_

 _Je ferais en sorte que tu dois m'aimer._

 _Toi et moi._

 _Pour la vie._

 _Tu le sais._

 _Si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre…_

 _Tu sais que je lui ferais du mal._

 _Si tu m'aimes…_

 _Viens._

 _Encore._

 _Maintenant._

 _Pour toujours…_

 _Je veux tes lèvres._

 _Je les désire._

 _Donne les moi._

 _Obéis !_

 _Ou je les prendrais moi-même…_

 _Natsu…_

Là où ils les ont accepté totalement et quand ils ont appris que l'autre le désirait aussi.

Natsu regarda Lucy d'un regard brûlant de désir.

« Lucy... »

Il gémit à son esprit devenant fou devant la jeune fille.

« Natsu... »

Elle serra sa main avec force.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se séparer du regard de l'autre.

Possessif.

Ils étaient dans leur univers désirant l'autre.

« Ne la lâche pas. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. »

« Promets-le ? »

« Je le promets. »

« Pour toujours ? »

Mais, ils sortirent de leur monde.

Lucy cria et se mit loin de Natsu.

 _Non… Reviens ! Reviens moi…_

Il obéit et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.

« Lucy… Me désires-tu comme je te désire ? »

« D'où vient, cet question, Natsu ! Et… et… Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Réponds-moi. »

 _Ne le nie pas… Nous le voulons… On le désire…_

 _Donne toi à lui…_

Elle résista à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

 _Viens… Viens vers moi, Lucy…_

 _MA Lucy…_

« Je... »

 _Je te veux._

« Dis-moi… Dis-moi tout ce que tu penses... »

 _Dis-lui…_

 _Ne résiste pas._

 _Il te veut aussi._

 _Donne-toi…_

« Je t'aime. »

 _Tellement !_

 _Oh, combien je t'aime !_

 _Fais ce que tu veux de moi !_

 _Tue-moi, embrasse, aime-moi !_

 _TOUT !_

« Lucy… »

 _Je t'aime aussi, toi… Weirdo._

 _Tellement…_

 _Tellement…_

 _Trop…_

 _Je vais t'emprisonner ici, et tu ne verras plus personne._

 _Tu ne verras personne sauf moi._

 _Tu ne toucheras personne sauf moi._

 _Lucy…_

 _Lucy…_

 _LUCY !_

« Seule Mavis sait combien je t'aime, Lucy. »

Elle se jeta vers lui.

Il la serra.

« Bon sang. Cela fait tellement que je te voulais. »

« Trop longtemps. »

« Je ne suis pas le seul fou, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis aussi folle que toi. »

« Dis-moi ta plus grande folie. »

« Tu me serrais fort près de toi comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Je t'appartenais et… Ce fut si... »

« Fou ? »

Elle rit légèrement.

« On peut le dire. Quel est le tien ? »

Il sourit méchamment.

« Tu m'étais soumise, enchaînée, et tu ne pouvais que me voir, moi et moi seul... »

« Je ne vois que toi. »

« Dis-le encore. »

« Il n'y a que toi. »

« Bon sang, Lucy... »

« Natsu... »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Est-ce étrange ?

Ils étaient fous, malsains, impossibles.

Mais s'ils supportaient l'autre avec sa folie…

Pouvait-on leur en empêcher ?


End file.
